A Dragon Slayer Savior
by Krypt121
Summary: Natsu gets lost on a mission and to his surprise finds a woman frozen in ice. The woman is none other than Ur, Gray and Lyon's master. As Gray tries desperately to drive them apart, Mira (being the furious matchmaker she is) makes it her goal to get fire and ice to collide.
1. An Unlikely Reunion

**Author's Note:**

 **This is my first time writing a fanfic on this account, and I hope you enjoy. I've always loved this matchup for some strange reason, but not many people highlight it :(. Anyway, Enjoy!**

Natsu burst through the guild doors and immediately ran to the board looking for a quest to go on with his team. Happy had been berating him all morning about a lack of fish, but the fire mage didn't have any money, and Lucy had also been complaining about rent (per usual) so he decided it was time for a job.

He passed up on another theatre job (he hid it before Erza could find it) and started looking for a monster slaying request. A potion maker in Clover needed Wyvern scales for his new potion, which required a journey to Mount Hakabe, but of course he didn't mind it as long as he could walk.

Soon he had gathered up the team and before long they were headed out. As they started climbing the mountain, Lucy and Wendy immediately camped out in Horologium and Natsu and Gray started bickering before getting broken up by an angry Erza. In other words, everything was normal.

Soon they began to reach the top of the mountain and heard a loud growl. They looked up to see an angry Wyvern staring them down. Before long, a barrage of assaults began against the beast.

" **Fire Dragons, ROAR!"** Natsu bellowed before releasing a large column of flames. Lucy summoned Taurus while Erza requipped into her heaven's wheel armor. Wendy enhanced everyone's abilities and they began the fight against the Wyvern.

Wendy propelled Natsu into the Wyvern with her sky dragon roar and Gray used his ice make cannon. The monster seemed very weak, but they figured it was due to their training and growing strengths.

"He didn't put up much of a fight." Gray announced as he approached the now fallen beast. As he neared to retrieve a couple scales, the Wyvern let out a final bellow, then slumped over dead. Unfortunately for them, the bellow caused a humongous avalanche to begin its cascade down the mountainside.

"Everyone! Get behind my shield!" Gray yelled casting his ice make spell. Suddenly a frozen shield appeared.

"No way!" Natsu yelled. "I'm not getting help fro-" Natsu was cut short as the pile of snow shoved into him and turned his body into a giant snowball. Everybody watched from behind the protection of Gray's spell as Natsu was pushed down the mountain and out of sight.

Gray sighed. "Flame brain! Who does he think he is!"

 **Ten Minutes Later**

"Alright, that's it. I'm officially lost." Natsu mumbled to himself. He hadn't been able to find the others and eventually entered a cavern.

"I didn't think randomly walking around could get me lost!" he complained. Natsu hadn't been able to find his way for a while now, and everybody else abandoned him so they could get the prize money for themselves.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " Natsu yells, angrily punching the floor. Out of rage.

*Crack*

"Oh shoot, I'm screwed."

Suddenly the entire floor shattered into a million pieces and Natsu started falling. Eventually he landed with a thud and looked at his surroundings before realizing,

"Shit! I'm even more lost now!"

Once again, Natsu used his tactic of randomly walking without noticing that he was only getting deeper in the cave. As he continued, it began to get darker and darker before plunging him into complete blindness. A purple glow illuminated the otherwise invisible passageway ahead, and as he moved further he saw a giant chunk of ice in a humongous cavern producing a lambent light. Although it looked unlike any ice he'd seen before, Natsu was determined to break it for reasons known only to him.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " Natsu yelled and the ice began to melt a lavender liquid onto the floor. Eventually Natsu lit his hands aflame and held them next to the ice. It seemed to do the trick.

Natsu stopped for a second as a huge chunk of ice broke off, confused and startled by what he'd seen. A human arm was protruding from the frozen structure. As the full structure had completely melted, Natsu blushed. In front of him was a bare-naked woman, unconscious, and beautiful with dark purple hair. Even in sleep the woman was shivering, obviously cold. Natsu held a flame nearby and her shivering ceased.

 **One Hour Later**

The woman slowly opened her eyes and felt a strange heat from next to her. She was covered in a black vest with an orange trim. A man sat there with pink spikey hair.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." The man says flashing her a toothy smile. The woman looks around surveying her surroundings.

"You were frozen in that ice. How long have you been in there?" The man spoke once again. It was all the woman could do to ask her own question.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Natsu," the man answered. "Now what's yours?"

"Ur. Ur Milkovich. I should be dead now. What happened?" she responded to Natsu. She was a bit taken aback when Natsu suddenly gasped.

"You're Gray and Lyon's master!" he yelled. Unfortunately, Ur had exhausted all her energy and slumped into a deep sleep without hearing his words. Natsu knew he had to get her back to the guild, and although he wanted to save the woman, he chuckled knowing Gray would owe him one for the rest of his life.

 **One Hour Later**

Natsu was carrying Ur bridal style along a dirt path when she woke up.

' _Who is this man?'_ she thought to herself before her memories started returning to her. His name was Natsu. Also, he was hella hot. She blushed as this thought entered her mind, and blushed even harder when she realized he was wearing no shirt. She looked down and saw that he was probably wearing his cloak right now.

' _That means he saw me naked_ ' She blushed fiercely at the thought. Ur then pretended to be asleep so that he'd carry her the rest of the way to wherever he was going.

Soon they could see a bustling city in the distance, but Natsu took a path of the side of the road which led to a shack with the sign "Natsu and Happy" out front. As he brought the woman inside he laid her down on his only sofa.

' _This must be his house_ ' she thought before Natsu announced,

"I know you're asleep." For some reason, she blushed and looked up at him. "Here you go you can put these on. Don't worry, I'll give you some privacy." He announces. She looks down to see a pile of clothing at her feet. Natsu's fashion sense wasn't very good, but at least she had something to wear.

After he left, she slipped out of his clothes and put on the pair he brought her. When Natsu reentered, he took his cloak and scarf and put them back on. For some reason he seemed to cherish the repossession of the scaly-looking clothing.

"So, do you want to go meet Gray?" He asked her.

"You know Gray?" She responded.

"And Lyon."

"I can't believe they're still alive!" She suddenly jumped up and was immediately ready despite having been unconscious less than ten minutes ago. Ur was starting to grow an attraction to this guy for saving her and freeing her from the ice. So naturally she came up with a plan. However, before she could say anything, Natsu responded.

"They're doing fine and have become extraordinary wizards. Of course, I could still take Gray out with one attack, _naturally_ , but he has grown.

Ur could only laugh at what he said. From the context it was obvious that him and Natsu were rivals. Because Natsu had stopped talking, she decided it was time to put her plan into action.

"Actually, Natsu? I'm actually still not feeling good. Do you mind carrying me to where you're headed?" Of course, with Natsu being the kind man he is, he couldn't refuse. So he picked her up bridal style once more and set out into Magnolia.

As Natsu strolled through the streets, he waved to a few people she didn't know. One with blonde spikey hair asked him 'who the chick was', but Natsu just kept walking.

Another lady with light blue hair and a pleasant smile askes Natsu if this is his girlfriend. He responded with a no but had a blush on his face.

Soon they were able to see a large building in the distance.

' _This must be the guild Natsu was talking about_ ' Ur thought to herself.

Before long they were nearing the guild. And approached the large oak doors.

"What is this place?" Ur asked Natsu while craning her neck to see the top of the building.

"It's our guild!" Natsu replied with a large smile on his face. And with that, he swung open the doors, and entered the building.


	2. He Overdid it Again

**Author's Note: Firstly, I apologize for not uploading recently. I've been really busy with homework because of the syndrome where you don't have any extra work needed until it's all dumped on you at once. On top of all that, my weekends have been clogged up because my grandparents came to visit from Kansas (I live in Washington state) and I've been hanging out with them. On top of all this, I've had two state tournaments, one for robotics and the other for cross country. I'm not trying to make up excuses but this is just how it is.**

 **Also, this story will include Ultear non-elderly. Just letting you know so there's no confusion. Anyway, let's get to the chapter :).**

The giant wooden doors to the guild hall flew open and everybody turned to see who entered. Assuming it was just Natsu returning from a mission, nobody halted their conversation. They were partially correct in assuming it was Natsu, but then they saw him carrying an unknown woman in his arms.

"Hey Flame-Brain! Come fight me like a man thi-" Gray stopped mid-sentence when he saw the woman Natsu was carrying. "U… Ur?" Gray stammered looking for the right words.

"What happened? Cat got your tongue?" Natsu jeered back in response.

"I can't believe you're back! What happened?" Ur then got down from Natsu's arms and stood up straight.

"I honestly don't know. Apparently I was frozen in some ice. Then this handsome fire mage happened to come to the rescue." Gray looked confused.

"Did I hear that right? Did Ur just call you handsome?"

"So what if she did? Huh"

"Okay, that's it!" Natsu and Gray immediately start a brawl and the guild erupts into chaos.

' _Two seconds after I return and I'm already discarded out the back door. Sounds like Gray though'_ Ur chuckles to herself and ducks under a barrel that flies towards her head.

' _So this is what a guild is like'_ Once again, she chuckles under her breath.

About that time Lyon enters the guild to fawn after Juvia fawning after Gray fighting with Natsu. He opens the doors and loudly yells, "Juvia! I have come to proclaim my love to you once more!" Juvia blushes scarlet red as Ur turns around to face Lyon.

"Lyon, it's no wonder you were never a ladies' man." At this Gray and Natsu erupt into laughter, Gray already haven got over the surprise of seeing Ur again. Lyon however has a similar reaction as Gray when he sees Ur.

"Ho… How are you alive?"

"The help of that man over there." Ur points to Natsu who is having it out with Gray again.

"Ur, would you be obliged to fulfilling one of my long forgotten dreams, to finally surpass you in battle."

Gray laughs "Even I don't stand a chance and I can take you down one hit. What makes you think you can win?"

"I don't. That's why I have an idea. We have a friendl brawl. Me and Juvia vs you and anyone you choose. You can pick anyone here, so long as they aren't super strong like Erza, Laxus or Gildarts."

"How did Juvia get dragged into this?" Juvia pouts from the other side of the room behind her favorite stalking pillar.

"Very well, I accept your challenge. I pick Natsu to be on my team when we beat you down."

Natsu stops his fighting with Gray and screams "Alright! I'm fired up now!" The center of the guild hall is cleared and master Makarov is crying because he knows how expensive the damage repair costs will be. Finally the four fighters take their positions, Juvia and Lyon on one side facing Natsu and Ur on the other.

"Let the round commence!" Erza yells stereotypically getting in the mood by requipping into a referee uniform. Natsu starts off with his quick first attack and charges down the center of the guild.

 **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!**

Natsu lads the first hit on Lyon square in the face and he goes flying back in the wall not having enough time to put up his shield.

"You should know I take EVERY fight seriously."

"I can see that" Lyon responds with a bleeding mouth and burnt cloak.

"Juvia wants to impress her darling Gray, even if it means defeating Ur!" Juvia shouts.

 **Water Nebula!**

Her water attack goes streaming towards Ur who freezes it over with a simple flick of the wrist. "Ice beats water every time, and fire melts ice. You're at a huge disadvantage here." Ur states as she deflects another one of Juvia's attacks.

Lyon deploys a few of his ice creatures but they are melted with ease from Natsu.

"I think it's time to end this." Natsu starts radiating immense heat like the performance he put on at the Grand Magic Games when he returned from his year long training mission. Unfortunately for Lyon, the occupants of the guild, and Makarov's repair bill, he has gotten stronger since fighting against Avatar and the Spriggan Twelve. The heat radiated from Natsu burns the clothes off of everyone's skin and rises the room to immense temperatures.

"Natsu, that's enough now." Lyon whimpers.

"I told you before. I take my fights seriously. I guess I forgot to mention that I hate quitters." Suddenly an even hotter burst of heat erupts from Natsu and a giant tower of fire rises above the guild reaching towards the heavens. When Natsu is done, everyone lies on the floor, the guild hall is burning, and the Master is crying is eyes out thinking about the repercussions. Suddenly Sting, Rogue and Yukino come running up to the guild worried.

"Is everything okay? We saw the tower of fire and felt the heat all the way in the Sabertooth guild hall. Our pool boiled over!" Sting asks nervously.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Natsu responds. "Although I guess I overdid it a bit" he finishes, and chuckles.

 **10 minutes later**

The magic council showed up due to many immediate eyewitness reports to haul Natsu away.

"What the heck did I do!" Natsu yells furiously.

"Other than cause massive panic in the town of Magnolia, ruin Fairy Tail and Sabertooth's guild hall, burn down the magnolia tree, and cause public indecency?" Natsu chuckles at this last one.

"Hey, I didn't get in as much trouble when I melted the Grand Magic Games arena!" Natsu yells. By this point they already have him strapped in handcuffs.

"Please don't ever let him come back!" Master sobs next to the repair estimate. Meanwhile, Ur is thinking of a way to get her handsome dragon out of jail.

 **One hour later.**

Uh… This place again. Natsu mumbles to himself stuck in the jail cell. "Hmm. That smell is familiar." Natsu looks down the hallway leading to his cell, and into the cell opposite him. Suddenly he hears, "Lackeys! Huddle up!"

"Uuuuuugh!" You guys again! The annoying but surprisingly powerful (compared to how they look) Butt Jiggle Gang was stuck in the cell next to him. Suddenly an idea sprung to Natsu's mind. "Hey! You three! Remember me? Make a fire again to distract the guards.

"We can't! Our rumps are shackled." Natsu thought to himself ' _Well they sure thought of everything'_

"Wait a second! They aren't keeping me in the main custody center with all those flying cells and security thingamabobs. That means they don't see me as important. Aww…" Natsu sat in his cell thinking of a way out for a while. Just when he started to give up he started to feel a cold chill creeping up his spine. "I know that feeling! It's Gray's ice! Everyone's here to break me ou!" Suddenly an expanse of ice rocketed down the hallway freezing the walls and shattering the bars.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but it's just me." Ur walks down the hallway in the clothes Natsu lent to her. "First things first let's get these off of you." She freezes the shackles with one hand and they crumble to slush immediately.

"Hey! What about us! Free our rumps!" The Butt Jiggle Gang members yell fruitlessly at Natsu and Ur as they proceed down the hallway.

"I have to say Natsu, I was pretty impressed by your display yesterday. You singlehandedly beat both of them without breaking a sweat."

"Yeah, I can get hotter though. I've accidentally melted mountains on missions before." Natsu admits sheepishly. Ur is impressed although she doesn't show it.

"I don't think we should head back to the guild for a while, but I have some connections in Crocus. We could head there for a little while." Natsu just then remembered something super important.

"Oh yeah! I also know someone in Crocus! Someone you know too! Her name's Ultear!" And with that, Natsu grabs Ur's hand and runs like the start of the many adventures he'd gone on with Lucy. As Ur is being dragged along by Natsu she thinks, _'Ultear! My daughter's still alive! And Natsu knows her too!'_ But she is immediately distracted by the sprinting Natsu, then smiles and runs to keep up. _I'm going to see my daughter again. I'm going to see Ultear!'_ She laughs then rejoins hands with Natsu. _'Never a better time to come back to. Gray, Lyon, and Ultear. But most importantly, Natsu.'_


	3. Families and Failed Plans

**Author's Note: I tried to get this out as quickly as possible so hopefully it doesn't seem too rushed. I have a couple questions to ask you before getting into the chapter, so you can leave a review answering them if you'd like.**

 **I was planning on having Ur fight over Natsu with another girl (possibly Ultear). Do you think this is a good idea, and if so, what girl would you like me to add. Remember that this is mostly an Ur and Natsu pairing so don't expect the other girl to become a full member of the story, just an addition to lighten things up a bit. When coming up with pairings, I will not add Lucy, or any males. Other than that the choice is yours (sorry but NaLu is too cliché for me. I prefer more creative pairings).**

 **I was possibly thinking of having the story take another path where Natsu and Ur leave on their own and don't rejoin with Fairy Tail for a lengthy period of time, possibly ever. Now I know some of you may object to this idea so let me know what you think. If you want this to remain a simplistic fic where everything's normal then that's fine. However, I do like to get creative. Just let me know if you're adverse to this.**

Ur is sitting in a bumpy carriage alongside Natsu, or maybe it's better to say underneath Natsu. The dragon slayer's head is rested on her lap as he makes gagging sounds. Ur can only feel sorry for poor Natsu. He's so strong but to have such an insurmountable weakness…. She continues running her hand through her hair and he seems to slightly calm down.

"How much longer?" Natsu groans from his position on her lap.

"Oh, only four more hours…"

"Kill me now." Ur sighs and ignores the rest of Natsu's grumblings.

 **Four hours later**

"Land! Sweet, sweet land!" Natsu kisses the ground with a ferocity making Ur skeptical about his mental capabilities.

"So, Nastu, can you tell me about my daughter?"

"Well, I don't know that much but I'll tell you what I do know. After you sent your daughter to that weird experiment thingamabob, she thought you didn't care about her and started learning time magic from a dark guild to reverse things to back when you were together. Two years ago when we were having our S-class exam, the dark guild she was a part of stormed Tenrou Island which is our guilds holy island. Their guild was looking for Zeref which we also totally took down later. Unfortunately this was also where we were having our exam. Long story short, we kicked their butts, she realized her mistakes, and is now part of a guild called Crime Sorciere which has been trying to wipe Ishgar of dark guilds."

"My daughter was part of a dark guild!"

"She was but she fixed her ways because of you. Anyway, we have arrived!"

"Uh… this is just a city square." Ur is confused as she looks around the block.

"Well duh… this is where I asked them to meet us." Both Ur and Natsu sit down at a fountain in the center of the square waiting for the other members of Crime Sorciere to appear. Suddenly a silhouette appears from a intersecting alleyway and is revealed to be Jellal.

"Hey Natsu! Why did you call me and Ultear here?"

"I have someone Ultear wants to meet… someone who is equally interested in meeting her. Speaking of which, where is Ultear?"

"You know, caught up in shopping for random stuff at some booths around town. She said she'd meet us here in a few minutes. By the way, who is that?" Jellal gestures at Ur who is standing right next to Natsu.

"You're not gonna believe this, but she's Ultear's mom!" Jellal stands there dumbfounded for a few moments before replying with,

"We'd better get going so you can meet your daughter Mrs. Milkovich." As Natsu and Ur follow Jellal through the bustling crowds, she leans over and whispers into Natsu's ear, "Do you think he has a thing for my daughter?" Natsu stopped for a second and snorted.

"Jellal? Hah, no, but I do know someone else he has his eye on." Natsu laughs and Ur decides not to ask any further. Then Natsu and Ur run to catch back up with Jellal and they walk side by side down the crowded roads.

"Don't you think leaving the one place she knew where to meet us at was a bad idea?" Natsu asks Jellal as he confidently strides past shops and squares.

"Yeah, but if we'd waited it would at least be another half hour, plus or minus some. That being said, I know exactly where to head: her favorite shop." Soon Jellal stops next to a clothing shop that has a few mingling customers inside. He heads straight to the back counter. "Whenever we're in Crocus it's a safe bet you can find her here arguing with the manager. Of course she still loves the clothing, otherwise she wouldn't come." They all round an isle and see Ultear doing exactly that, arguing with the manager about prices. For Natsu and Jellal, all is normal, and it takes them both a second to remember why Ur is standing there shell-shocked.

"Ultear, someone is here to see you." These words from Jellal cause Ultear to turn around and when the mother and daughter see each other, they both let out a gasp.

"Mo-mother…. I thought you were dead."

"You too my daughter, you too." Both Ultear and Ur hug each other tightly. "I never thought I would get to see you again. They said you were dead." Natsu and Jellal both watch the precious moment for a few minutes before one of them intervenes.

"I think it's best we show our guests our accommodations." And with that, the moment ends, however the mother and daughter still linger close to one another.

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

"So this is your room, and this is your bed."

"I see a couple problems with this." Natsu states bluntly. "Only one room, and only one bed."

"You'll be fine." Jellal says with a smirk nudging Natsu with his elbow.

"You demon, you planned this all along!"

"Honestly, it's due to the lack of funds we have. But like I said, you'll be fine."

"Can't Ultear and Ur sleep in the same bed on this room and me and you sleep in separate beds in the other?"

"Non-negotiable. Especially since Ultear and Meredy usually sleep together and then you'd have to sleep with her. And I sure as hell ain't letting you sleep in my bed." Natsu looks downfallen.

"Shit, I forgot about her. Ah, no worries, I can sleep on the floor."

At this, Ur looks downfallen. 'He won't be sleeping on the floor; not if I can help it."

 **One Hour Later**

Natsu was in the bathroom getting ready for bed and Ur was putting her plan into action. She took a pot of coffee, and 'slipped' near the entryway to the room conveniently splashing everything other than the bed. "Shit!" Ur pretended to cry out.

"What happene-… Shit! There goes my plan!" Natsu rushed out of the bathroom and looked at what had happened. And of course, being too lazy and irresponsible to clean it up, Natsu resigned to sleeping in the bed with Ur.

Natsu immediately tried to close his eyes and go to sleep, content to doze off immediately. Ur, unfortunately for Natsu, had a second plan cooking in her brain. And let's just say it didn't involve sleeping. UR curled up closer to Natsu so that she was almost spooning with him. Slowly, she whispered into his ear, "Do you want to have some fun tonight." No response. After trying several more times, Ur crawled over to the other side of Natsu and stared at his face.

' _Shit!'_ Ur must have been talking to Natsu for three minutes, and the entire time he had been asleep. _'Plan one success, plan two fail'._ Now downtrodden, she finally decided to fall asleep.

' _Maybe tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow he can finally be mine.'_ Unfortunately, things were once again not going to go as planned for Ur.

 **Unfortunately this is the smallest chapter yet and I got lazy so I'm writing random hit here to add words. At least I got it out within three days though so there's something. Anyway, I think between the time I started this and the time I ended this chapter (over the course of two days) I finally decided that there** **will be another girl involved. Place your votes in reviews or PM (not Lucy) and I'll add her in. The reason I decided to do it is because I don't really have any future ideas and it's making this not turn out as good as I had hoped. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more :).**


	4. Update (Before Next Chapter)

**This is just a quick update to explain some things. And in case you are already jumping to conclusions, no. I am not delaying or stopping this fic. I just need to let you know what's going on. First things first, I have not started on the next chapter yet because I want to see your ideas. So if you haven't already post a review letting me know who you want in the fic. Second, at this point I will be adding Ultear for sure, and maybe a second woman. But don't get your hopes up cause as I said this is mostly an Ur fic. They will just add humor and help progress the story. Also I will probably have a lemon in this story although not yet because it's too soon. It will probably be a while and I'll let you know at the beginning of the chapter just in case. So to sum all that up, the next chapter should be out within a week or so and it will be featuring Ultear. Anywhere in the following two or so chapters will feature a new woman (maybe) unless you don't give me what you want to happen or your ideas aren't good. Remember, one vote won't be enough. It would be nice to know I'm not pissing off the majority of you by adding someone you don't want. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter. :)**


End file.
